Fred
Fred is a Velociraptor who appears in Dinosaur Island and Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Season 2 Haven't We Been Here Before? Fred appears with his mother and father, Sticks and Jackie, stalking the plains. I Hate long Walks Fred and his family are stalking One-arm. After a short amount of time stalking, Sticks and Jackie quickly dispatch One-arm, while Fred sits out because of his age. After they kill One-arm, Fred and his family start to feast. Silas vs the Gastonia As Silas hunts down a Leptoceratops, he ends up in a dispute with Jackie and Sticks, who were also about to kill of the Leptoceratops. As they fight, Fred drags away the carcass slowly. Eventually, Silas retreats, while the Velociraptors eat the Leptoceratops carcass. Danger Fred and the rest are hunting. They choose Spike as there prey. Sticks is the first to attack Spike. He then calls upon the rest of the pack. After that Sticks,Fred,Jackie all begin to eat Spike alive. However Strack saves the day and chases them off. Saving Spikes life and Forcing the pack to retreat. Grave Fred and his pack are quickly seen in a montage of predators trying to hunt the herd of herbovores. The Body count Rises Fred and his family are seen hanging out by a rock ledge, this being their new nesting place. But what Fred doesn't know is that they are being watched. And they are being stalked by Razor the Utahraptor. Before his eyes, both his mother and father are dead. He tries to wake up his father not releasing this fact. Razor then picks him up in his jaws and tosses him off the plateau. Fred is the only one of the three Velocoraptors to survive. Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Lost and Found Out of the sky, an egg falls to the ground, miraculously landing on a large leaf, right next to a pack of Velcociraptors. This includes Fred, and his family. He and his family start to make a nest for the egg. And they are treating it as their own. For a cunning reason, as Velociraptors like Fred are not the strongest of animals. But, if they have an animal that they raise from an egg thats bigger than them. It will protect them in the future. Fred mate moves the egg back to her family, when suddenly, the egg hatches in front of them. A Happy Ending Fred is revealed to have survived his fall of the plateau. As well as that, the egg that they found has been hatched for three weeks now. His name is Dagger, the son of Shadow. But now, the son of Fred. Fred attempts to teach the hatchling Dagger how to be a Velociraptor. Teaching him the skills he'll need to hunt for the pack. Fred and his family are also preparing to move to the North side of the Island. Season 2 A New Threat Fred and his pack stalk a lone Kentrosaurus, with Fred making the first move. Fred then jumps onto the Kentrosaurus' back, with the Kentrosaurus spinning about, trying to get him off. However he's latched onto its back quite tight. He signals the others to join him. Eventually, the Kentrosaurus falls to the ground, Fred and his pack now begin to eat the Kentrosaurus alive. It would seem that this group of hunters is finally getting some good luck. Eventually, scavengers arrive to the kill, with Fred and his pack not seeming to mind, Until Smokey arrives. Smokey takes the carcass for himself, driving off Fred and the scavengers. Ash and Bones Fred and his family have to migrate to the South in search of food Slaughter Fred and his family are migrating when Daniel collapses. Then the rest of the group is being attacked by Pterasaurs. During this one of the Pterasaurs picks up and drops Marge. Killing her instantly. Fred and Dagger are the only ones to escape Almost There A Quetzalcoatlus from the previous attack is still after Fred and Dagger. Fred hides Dagger in a bush and precedes to fight the Quetzalcoatlus. The Quetzalcoatlus begins to pick up Fred but Fred dose not go down that easily and slits the Quetzalcoatlus throat. Killing it. Fred and Dagger then feast on there dead foe. A New King Fred appears to have been the only member of his family to have completed the journey. Then Dagger shows up and pleasantly surprises his father. They have both migrated to the South together. Family Fred meets Dagger biological father, Shadow. Shadow then looks at Dagger and they embrace. Shadow reluctantly lets Fred stay after Dagger tells him about how Fred has raised Dagger up until this point. Still Shadow dose not want Fred to stay Broken Fred and the Utahraptor pack face off against Red-sail and Anubis. Fred attacks Anubis. Off screen it is shown that Anubis through Fred off. Old Blood Fred, The Utahraptors, and the Scavengers all work together to hunt the Ceratopsian herd. Zeus knocks over Fred and to others. Later they kill Tank and everyone feasts. The End of an Era Shadow grabs Fred and relocates him to a Brachiosaurus. this is where Fred will live. Fred and Shadow say there goodbyes and Fred is left to feast. Dangerous Waters Fred is trying to get back with the Utahrapotor pack when he is attack by a Guanlong. He ducks out of the way and hides under a log. Escaping the Guanlong. The Next Generation Fred is still determined to get to the Utahraptor and pack. He seems to be close when suddenly. A Anklylosaurus and Giganotosaurus. He dodges the Ankylosaurus first swing however the Giganotosaurus grabs Fred. The Ankylosaurus swings and hits the Giganotosaurus making it drop Fred. However right after saving Fred from the Giganotsaurus the Ankylosaurus swings again and hits Fred. Dagger sees Fred and rushes over to him. He and Shadow say goodbye to there close friend and just like that Fred dies. Appearances Dinosaur Island * DI Se2 Ep1 * DI Se2 Ep3 * DI Se2 Ep6 * DI Se2 Ep9 * DI Se2 Ep12 Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR Se1 Ep11 * DIR Se1 Ep13 * DIR Se2 Ep3 * DIR Se2 Ep8 * DIR Se2 Ep10 * DIR Se2 Ep11 * DIR Se2 Ep13 * DIR Se3 Ep3 * DIR Se3 Ep4 * DIR Se3 Ep6 * DIR Se3 Ep7 * DIR Se3 Ep9 * DIR Se3 Ep10 Gallery File:Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 4.45.28 PM.png|Fred and his family stalking the plains. File:Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 4.53.34 PM.png|Fred on a rocky plateau. File:Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 4.51.09 PM.png|Fred eating from the carcass of One-arm File:Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 4.56.03 PM.png|Fred trying to interact with the dead body of his father, Sticks. File:Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 5.01.13 PM.png|An older Fred, 50 years after the events of Dinosaur Island. File:Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 5.03.41 PM.png|Fred attempts to teach his unknowingly adopted son Dagger, how to be a Velociraptor File:Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 4.58.23 PM.png|Fred's motionless body at the bottom of the plateau. Fred.png Trivia * Fred was thought to have died in season 2 of Dinosaur Island, but he reappeared in Dinosaur Island Revival. Fred shares this fact with Strack. * Fred and his family are some of the few characters stated to be minor in the show itself. Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters